


Uncomplicated

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tells Steve a secret. Written for eumelia's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomplicated

Steve leans down, nosing at Danny's hair and Danny makes a low, quizzical noise of complaint. He's a little bit sweaty and a whole lot naked, still lying half-draped over Steve, face pressed against Steve's shoulder. Steve nuzzles Danny's once-precisely styled hair again, rubbing his cheek against the fine, surprisingly silky strands. 

Danny raises his head. "What?" Despite his grumbling, his expression is warm and soft.

"You sleeping?" Steve asks, even though Danny couldn't possibly be at this point. 

Danny sidles in closer and kisses Steve's neck. "No. Do I look like I'm sleeping?" 

"You could," Steve points out. "If you want." 

"I know I could." Danny runs a hand over Steve's chest. "I usually do, but you, Steven, are very distracting." He rolls onto his back, stretches his arms up over his head and smiles up at Steve.

Steve could get very used this--mellow, post-coital Danny. Mellow and happy and downright cuddly. 

Danny reaches up and rubs his knuckles over Steve's cheek, then smooths his thumb across Steve's jaw, as if fascinated by Steve's stubble. "Sorry," Steve says with a rueful smile. "I'll shave next time. I didn't expect to, uh, you know."

He didn't expect any of this. To actually to get what he wanted. For Danny to be the one to make the first move, for this to be so easy between them. For Danny to be so fucking beautiful when he's naked. 

"Yet, you got with the program pretty quickly." Danny grins, sly and pleased and entirely too cute. "But the beard burn, yes, you beast, that was a little startling. Well worth it, in the end." 

Danny pulls a leg up and runs his fingers over his thigh. Steve can see the red marks on Danny's skin, remembers his surprised yelp. Okay, so maybe not Steve's smoothest bedroom moment. He strokes Danny's thigh, taking care to avoid the irritated skin. But he can't resist reaching over to cup Danny's balls, he loves the way they feel against the palm of his hand--warm, hairy and heavy. He wants to bury his nose in the crease of Danny's thigh, wants to suck Danny's soft, spent cock until it's hard, wants to make Danny moan and pant and come all over again. 

Danny gasps softly and pushes himself up on his elbows so he can watch as Steve touches him. "You know, Steve, there's something I probably should tell you." His voice sounds breathy. 

Steve withdraws his hand, immediately uneasy. "What?" 

He thought it was going so well between them, but maybe not, maybe he was mistaken on what this all meant. Maybe they weren't on the same page after all.

"Yo, easy there, big guy, it's nothing bad." Danny takes hold of Steve's wrist, fingers curling warmly against Steve's skin. "At least I don't think so. I just think you should know that this is new for me. Being with a guy."

Steve pulls back, gazing down at Danny in surprise. He could tell Danny didn't have much experience, and sure, things are always a little clumsy in the beginning, but this--he didn't expect this. 

Danny takes a deep breath. "I mean, wanting it isn't new. I kissed a guy once, and it's not like I haven't wanted to do more, but I was a cop. It's not the kind of thing that's easy to do in that situation, especially back then. Opportunities don't exactly present themselves. And then there was Rachel, it wasn't like I didn't like women. I liked them a lot. And I thought it would be easier." He waves a hand, looking somewhat baffled. "But now there's you."

"Okay," Steve says, trying to take it all in. He wonders how he fits in with all this, because he's pretty sure he's not the easier option in any sense. "And that's...?"

"Fantastic," Danny says, tightening his hold on Steve's wrist. 

"Is it?" 

“In case you didn't notice,” Danny pulls Steve closer, “and I'm not sure how you could have possibly missed it--I had a very good time.” 

“Danny, had I known, we could have taken it slower--”

Danny rolls his eyes. "It's sex, not rocket science. Penises aren't all that complicated. What's attached to them is, though. Very much so." 

“Okay. Okay.” Steve thinks it over, then frowns. "Wait, you just call my penis 'simple'?"

"That's what you are taking home from this entire conversation?" Danny exclaims, dumbfounded, then catches the grin on Steve's face and starts to laugh. "You're such a jerk, I swear."

Steve kisses Danny, slow and sweet, to show that he's not a jerk, and because he knows he's not easy and yet Danny was still willing to get naked with him and his uncomplicated penis and he doesn't know what to say to that, he can't seem to find the words to match the warmth blooming in his chest. 

"So, I'm your first guy, huh?" Steve grins as he noses Danny's cheek. 

"Do not let it go to your head." Danny says in a stern voice. 

"Sorry." Steve gently nips Danny's ear. "Too late." 

"Oh god, I'm sorry I said anything--hey hey, watch with the beard," Danny complains, as Steve kisses his neck, then licks him apologetically. 

He rolls Steve onto his back, pushing Steve flat on the bed as he complains and kisses and touches and Steve very enthusiastically lets Danny do whatever he damn well pleases, he's more than happy to let Danny to explore every last inch of his body because this time they're going to take it slow, nice and slow, for as long as they can manage.


End file.
